Bryyo
Bryyo is a planet that Invader Jrek is currently conquering. The planet is notable for its abundance of Nuclear Energy, a substance found commonly on the planet. Thus, some of the inhabitants are resistant to it, such as Reptilicus, and some even thrive on it, such as Warp Hounds. Its sentient inhabitants are known simply as the Reptilicus, are savage predators due to their massive war that ravaged the planet and is soon to be a slave for the Empire. Rundas was originally sent to Bryyo by the Galactic Federation, but he was corrupted by Dark Samus and lost contact with the Galactic Federation. Samus was then sent to Bryyo to re-establish contact with Rundas. Areas The planet is divided up into five sections, two of which can be connected after the initial visit, and two of which are connected via Portal. These are: Bryyo Cliffside Bryyo Cliffside is the temple area that Invader Jrek first lands on. It is also where his base currently is. Nuclear Energy Mine A Nuclear Energy mining area used by the Irken Empire. Jrek is currently asking the Tallest to send in power armor so he can survive going through this area. Byrro Thorn Jungle Bryyo Thorn Jungle is tropical area where Reptilicus regually gather. Bryyo Seed The Bryyo Seed area is where a odd spaceship is currently located. Bryyo Ice Bryyo Ice, an ancient frozen temple that Jrek uses to test equipment. History The Golden Age Bryyo was once a peaceful planet which, according to Reptilicus lore, was once a paradise in a time known as the Age of Gold. During this time, the inhabitants of Bryyo launched their first ship into the stars, heralding the rise of science upon the world. It was through these ships that the inhabitants of Bryyo made contact with many other races, including the Chozo, the Luminoth and the Vlla. Through this contact, these races traded knowledge with the inhabitants and many wonders of science were born. From this, the seeds of division were planted as the population was split between those who honored science for the wonders it provided who became know as the Lords of Science, and those who mourned the old traditions who became known as the Primals. The Age of Schism The progress of those who followed the path of science forged on, ignoring the concerns of the Primal traditions. During this time, the Chozo warned the inhabitants of Bryyo to seek a balance between the old and new ways. However, these warnings were not heeded as Sfimas, the first Lord of Science, denounced the Primals in the center of the Royal City which ultimately sparked war between the two factions of the population. This global conflict resulted in most of the landscape of Bryyo becoming uninhabitable. The Lords of Science unleashed technological horrors (such as the Mogenars) and in turn, the Primals cursed the Lord of Science with the darkest of the ancient powers. The other races who befriended the inhabitants tried to find a way to end the conflict, but all of their attempts were in vain. The resulting devastation of the war caused the Lords of Science to run out of resources to power their creations. This caused the war to eventually result in victory for the Primals, albeit a hollow one. The Struggle of the Exiles Bryyo had become a wasteland, with only a small region remaining habitable. The Lords of Science exiled themselves to the polluted wastelands, regretting not following the warnings of the Chozo. Together, they discovered that the remaining fertile lands of Bryyo would eventually be consumed, and thus using the last of their resources, absorbed the toxins and pollution of the remaining fertile lands of Bryyo at the cost of leaving one side of the planet eternally scorched by the sun, and the other in the icy grasp of darkness. This act became the undoing of the Lords of Science, whose decontamination equipment drew the Primals to their hiding places in the wastelands. The Decline As Bryyo continued to decline, only one Lord of Science survived the initial genocide, according to whom the remaining Primals slipped into barbarism as they turned upon each other and became savage predator beasts (although it is evident that their culture and sentience were not lost until the arrival of the Bryyo Seed) and lost their abilities in magic. This remaining Lord of Science had befriended a Primal prophetess who foretold of a starborne death coming to Bryyo. However, disaster struck them as his supply of Fuel Gel exploded, alerting the Primal bands to his position. Without Fuel Gel to power his Mogenars, which were created by combining old and new ways together, there was no chance of escape. Although it is certain that the last Lord of Science was killed by the war band, the eventual fate of the female Primal is unknown. Recent history This ends the recorded history of Bryyo until Invader Jrek was assinged to this Planet for it's Nuclear Energy and Proximity to Meekrob Prime, The Meekrob Homeworld. Geography According to Galactic Federation data records on the planet, only 4% of the surface of Bryyo is habitable. Due to the planet's alignment 48% of the planet is shrouded in permanent night, where the other 48% is perpetually exposed to the sun. This is likely as a result of last ditch efforts by the Lords of Science to preserve the remaining, habitable areas of their planet after the planetary war that occurred during the Age of Schism. That being said, the habitable portion of Bryyo is a diverse land with rocky cliffs, thorn filled jungles, volcanic mountains and a polar region. Because of this, Bryyo is the most diverse planet Samus explores in the game, the other planets have more generic environments (for example, Elysia features a futuristic city floating over a violent sky). In addition to this, the substance known as Fuel Gel is found in abundance on the planet, most richly in the volcanic areas, as Fuel Gel was used to power most of the technolgy in the Bryyo civilization. Many ancient temples and abandoned facilities scour the land, relics of Bryyo's tragic history.[5] Inhabitants While most of Bryyo is wasteland, the remaining habitable portion of the planet is still home to several different organisms who survive to this day. Most of the inhabitants seem to have resisted the effects of Phazon mutation as a result of the recent Leviathan crash by the time Samus arrives, the most likely explanation for which is the short amount of time for which the Seed was on the planet. The dominant species of Bryyo is the once-sentient Reptilicus who are now mentally degraded as a result of Phazon sickness. They have retained their motor skills and gained the skill of teleportation, but have lost their culture since the arrival of the Leviathan. As far as the local wildlife is concerned, the Gragnol is the only definitively native lifeform that seems to exhibit phazon based mutation. Most of the lifeforms on planet Bryyo seem to find Fuel Gel as a source of nourishment or habitation. These lifeforms include the Warp Hound, Gelbug, Scorchbug, Gel Ray and the Gel Puffer. As will many worlds in the Metroid universe, there are lifeforms have many characteristics, common to similar species on other worlds,indicating either that they were at somepoint introduced into the planet's ecosystem or a widescale case of Parallel evolution. The Bryyonian Shriekbat, Geemer, Nightbarb, Phazon Pillbug and the Atomic are such examples of this. In addition the Phaazoid and Red Phaazoid inhabit the planet, as an after effect of the recent Leviathan Destruction. Other species such as the Hopper, Fargul Hatcher, Fargul Wasp, Korba, Snatcher and Shelbug and the Reptilicus Kashh Plant also inhabit the planet. Etymology The word "Bryyo" possibly stems from "em'bryo'": irregularly from Greek: ἔμβρυον, plural ἔμβρυα, lit. "that which grows," from en- "in" + bryein "to swell, be full", meaning the fertilised egg of a species in the early stages of life. Category:Locations Category:Fanon Category:Planets marked for conquest Category:Enemies Category:Outdated Fanon